Beneath the Darkness
by JainaSolo18
Summary: Very AU Liz Parker has hated Max Evans ever since she came to live at his home, but then why does she care so much that he's currently dating Tess? Please R&R. No aliens. Abandoned


**Beneath the Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters.

**Summary**: _Very_ AU Liz Parker has hated Max Evans ever since she came to live at his home, but then why does she care so much that he's currently dating Tess? Please R&R. No aliens.

Silently I stared at my reflection as I trailed my fingers through the water. From a distance, I could still hear the laughter and the blaring music, but I didn't belong there. Frankly I don't know _where_ I belong. This family, I guess you could say, rescued me, because, they adopted me and allowed me to live with them. I don't remember much of what happened, except for waking up in their home. Other than that, my past is a blur.

Philip and Diane Evans have done so much for me; I don't know how I'll ever repay them. They took me in, _a complete stranger_, when no one else would, and have been helping me rebuild my life. Although I still can't remember everything, a few things, like my name, have returned. However, I have no idea of what happened to my parents or whether I had any siblings.

Alex and Isabel, the Evans's younger children, at first blatantly objected to having me stay with them. Gradually I won their affections and now the three of us are inseparable; if only I could say that for the oldest Evans child.

Max.

Leaning forward, I pressed a hand to my temple. Even when he wasn't in the same room, he haunted my mind. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all night, mainly because of his cousin's comment. While I had been standing off to the side, watching, Max's cousin, Michael, approached me and asked what I thought of Max. Personally, I can't stand him, but lately, I don't know, he had been acting different, civil and friendly.

"There's a party going on up there."

I jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly fell into the water.

"I've never been one for social event," I said, regaining my balance.

"That you remember of."

Immediately I turned towards him, bracing myself for another verbal assault, but as soon as I saw his expression my heart leapt into my throat. My gaze returned to my lap. My cheeks flushed as I began picking imaginary lint off my black skirt and tugging at my form fitting purple long sleeve shirt. Neither of us had ever had a civil conversation; I wasn't quite sure what to make of this alien sitting next to me.

"So…what are you doing out here?" I heard myself ask, as I steadily grew uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"I was looking for you."

My expression hardened as I quickly stood and moved away, my skirt fell just above my knees, the edges flaring out a little. He had come out here, looking for me? Oh, _that_ was a total lie. Seeing him with _her_ was the whole reason I'm out here.

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

"I can't read your mind."

I pressed my lips together, groaning inwardly. I hadn't asked him to come look for me, in fact, that's why I left. They had seemed very comfortable to notice my absence. Unconsciously, I stared at a wilting plant, my fists clenching and unclenching.

A hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you upset about something?"

Effortlessly he brought me around to face him and as always, even though I'm five foot eight, I felt dwarfed by his lean and lithe six foot one height. Unconsciously my gaze strayed to his unruly hair, as a few strands fell across his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I blinked, mentally shaking myself awake. What was I doing checking him out?

He moved closer. "I don't know, maybe it's because ever since Tess and I started dating—"

"I could care less about you two together!"

I tried to push him away, but he caught my wrists and pulled me closer.

"Then why are you always staring at me?"

"You think I'm staring at you?" I shook my head, my eyes narrowing. "In your _dreams_, buster."

His grip tightened. What was he trying to make me say? That I was utterly and hopelessly in love with him?

"You didn't answer me."

"About what?"

"Are you upset about Tess and I dating?"

"I already told you, I could _care less_! It's not like the two of us ever dated."

Something in his eyes momentarily changed. I blinked, but it was already gone. Had it been my imagination, or had I seen sadness in his eyes?

Abruptly he released my hands and I stumbled backwards, breathing heavily. I swallowed hard and turned away. There was something about him; he had the ability to erase everything I'd ever felt towards him and then all too quickly revert back to the selfish, arrogant, and haughty jerk I hated.

"So what were you and Michael talking about earlier?"

My eyes widened as I spun around. "What did you see me with Michael?" Apparently he had been watching me more closely than I thought.

"Earlier this evening, while you were standing over by the piano." It could have been a trick of the moonlight, but I swear his face darkened. "You two seemed happy."

"Not that it's any of _your_ business." I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree trunk. _Was he jealous?_

"So what were you talking about?"

Immediately I found myself intently studying the darkness surrounding my shoes. I felt him approaching, his footstep slow and even, and closed my eyes.

"Liz?" He was standing right in front of me, both his arms on either side of my head, effectively trapping me.

"He…Michael asked me what I thought of yo—living with your family."

"Interesting." There was an amused glint in his eyes. Had he caught my slip? "What did you say?"

"What's there to say? Your parents have been wonderful, taking me in and helping me rebuild my life. Isabel and Alex, yes, it took a while to win their trust, especially Alex's, but now I'm the sister they never knew."

"And what about me?"

"Honestly? I don't get you. One minute you're cold, reserved, and treating me like dirt, and the next you're completely the opposite."

He gave a humorless laugh. "Well what you see is what you get."

I caught his arm as he turned to leave. "I don't believe that."

"Guess that's your right." He made no effort to pull his arm away and I didn't bother letting go.

"What's going on with you, Max?"

A breath of wind, cold and harsh, whistled through the treetops and rustled the leaves. Without breaking eye contact, Max lightly brushed a fallen hair strand behind my ear. Instead of removing his hand, he tenderly caressed my cheek. I swallowed hard, my hand, moving of its own accord, reached up and stroked the side of his face. As his arms curled around my waist, I tilted my head to the side. He bent his head towards mine.

"Max?" A familiar female voice called. "Max, are you out here?"

My eyes snapped open and I hastily shoved him backwards. He looked equally as shaken as we locked gazes. Had we just…we weren't…that was absolutely _no_ way I was going to let him _kiss_ me.

"My girlfriend's calling." Hesitantly he took a step backwards, but his gaze never wavered.

I shrugged and turned away, hiding the obvious hurt in my eyes. "Whatever," I called over my shoulder as I hurried away. "See you around."

As soon as I was a safe distance, I fell to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. It didn't matter how hard I fought these or what I told myself, after what had just happened, I knew I couldn't deny it any longer.

I was, if not already, falling in love with Max.

**A/N**: Okay, here's the deal, this is a storyline I've been playing around with for months, about how Liz looses her memory and goes to stay with the Evans and sparks fly between her and Max. If I eventually turned this into a longer story, which I would like to do, this chapter would most likely between somewhere in the middle. What do you all think? Is this story something you would like to see turned into something longer and explored? Please R&R and let me know what your thoughts.


End file.
